


Spot Me!

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Gyms, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Weight Lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is struggling in the gym, an experience made worse when he spies Harry Potter. Pre-slash.Based on the Hogwarts365 prompt: strong.





	Spot Me!

Draco dropped the weights with a clang, swearing in angry, defeated frustration. 

Too many spoilt, corpulent aristocrats in his family tree meant that he’d been forced into far more gym visits than most of the other Auror trainees. His resulting physique had been far less spectacular. However hard he worked, Draco knew he’d never be strong, not like _bloody_ Potter.

He could see the Ministry’s Golden Boy out of the corner of his eye, his whole torso a mass of rippling muscle that moved under a layer of golden, freckled skin. Ruddy _poseur_. No doubt he’d picked that skinny little Harpies tee-shirt just for showing off… 

It didn’t leave anything to the imagination. 

_Fuck!_ The glittering git had caught Draco’s eye. Caught him _staring_. 

No doubt he’d tell all the other recruits tomorrow. Voyeur would be added to Draco’s list of misdemeanours. Sometimes, Draco wasn’t even sure why he cared so much about this Auror programme. It wasn’t as if he’d ever be able to shake his past off, _Scourgify_ his slate clean. 

And now Potter was putting down his barbells. 

Walking over to where Draco was training. 

Draco’s never been one to back down from a challenge, never been one to admit defeat. Even though his shoulders were burning and his lungs felt like they would shatter into a million tiny pieces, Draco managed six more repetitions. Six slow lifts of the muggle weight machine, up and down. 

Draco’s heart jack-hammered in his throat. He had to spell the sweat out of his eyes. 

_Merlin. Morgana_, Draco prayed. Don’t let me crash out again. _Not in front of Potter_. 

“You can’t do that much on your own,” observed the Chosen One wryly. He stared down at Draco with a smirk. “You’ll do yourself a damage. Put yourself back months.”

“That _right?_” Draco spat out, his argument rising too quickly to the surface. “And you care because..?”

“Because I didn’t save your bloody life to have you die by dumbbell, Malfoy. You need somebody looking out for you.”

Draco sneered. “You volunteering Potter?”

“Why not?” Potter didn’t seem too perturbed by the idea. “I’ll spot for you. And afterwards, we can go for a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
